


Last chance to be alive

by Eluvian



Category: Fahrenheit | Indigo Prophecy (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content, Smut, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22642684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eluvian/pseuds/Eluvian
Summary: Lucas and Carla realise the world might die tomorrow and they have nothing to lose.
Relationships: Lucas Kane/Carla Valenti
Kudos: 2





	Last chance to be alive

**Author's Note:**

> So, I am a bit late for the show. xD But it never stopped me...

Lucas is lying awake on the bed.

Awake? Can he really be awake now?

_I am dead._

It makes no sense, no matter how many times he repeats it. Here he is, talking, walking, fighting... They.. they brought him back to life... But he is cold and it does not hurt. Whatever power was used to bring him back was not enough. Just not enough. Maybe it is true, that you can't cheat death. So many have tried, in books, in films, in games. Hell, everything that's been happening lately seems like it has come out of one of those. Madness. Complete madness.

He should feel guilt, he knows he should. He died with Tiffany. And they brought him back, but they did not bring Tiffany back.

A lost love. How small a problem compared to the world falling apart. Though is it small? Lucas wishes for a life where a broken heart was is biggest problem. Even that felt easier than this one.

Being dead and trying to save the world.

Lucas is cold. Like the whole world around him. A selfish thought appears in his mind. If he is dead, why should he fight for everybody else?

Footsteps approach. He must face a living being soon. But instead of fear he feels gratitude. Finally, something breaks these thoughts which are starting to make him go mad.

Funny, as if that hasn't started already months ago.

Carla.

Lucas does not move. He remembers when he was a child and someone would enter their room. He and Markus always pretended to sleep. The tingly, content feeling in his stomach. There was and is no reason for it. He did not like lying. But pretending to be sleeping was somehow an exception.

His eyes are still open though. He does not want to pretend, nor does he want to move. No reason. He lets go, waiting for whatever is going to happen.

Carla places herself on the bed as easily as if they were a married couple. Lucas does not remember who decided that they would sleep together in this wagon.

The woman who used to hunt her, who, with all her determination, focused all her effort to finding him and arresting him, now, lying beside him on the eve of the day that might mean the end of all humanity. Life is very strange. Lucas realises he does not have to run anymore. At least not from her. The enemy is something, someone completely else.

'Still not asleep?'

Carla asks the obvious, starting a conversation. She would normally feel awkward lying beside a man she has met only recently, the same man being the one she investigated for a long time and wanted to put behind bars. But this is a different night.

'No. I can't seem to relax.'

_Funny thing, coming from a man who is not even normally alive._

His mind seems to be functioning the same way as before, though. So much about death being the final resting place. 

'It's hard to believe that it's all going to end tomorrow, isn't it?' Carla does not believe that sleep would come easily, so she decides to speak her mind, to put it at ease. There is no way to deal with this other than sharing it. 'Fields, forest, cities... everything will disappear under the ice.'

Carla imagined many ways of death. She imagined being shot in the head, in the chest, being caught in a crossfire, dying in a burning building, drowning - she imagined them so she would not panic if she ever needed to avoid these situations, or she would not be blinded by the sudden pain. It was part of her training. She never thought she would die of cold. It seemed so... strangely calm. Closing your eyes, collapsing with fatigue, or just... lying somewhere, like right now, and waiting for her body to shut down. Accepting. Giving up.

How could one fight these supernatural forces? 

She could only ask herself, why would they want to destroy humanity now? Why now? Why could they not wait until she died of old age, or at least some years later, when her life would feel more... complete?

Maybe that would never come. She always procrastinated, she always waited for some miracle to happen, she never felt content. Always up for more adventure. Always preparing, never ready. But still.

She does not want to die. She does not want the world to die.

Things could be so perfect, without the world ending right now. Here is Lucas, a man who has lost so many things, who is lost. Funny, she thinks back a few days when all she wanted was to finally catch him.

No, she did not want to catch _him_ , but the killer who he isn't. After seeing what he really is, hearing his honest, soft voice and seeing those large blue eyes, she didn't understand how people could believe Lucas killed anyone. Why did that someone have to choose _him_ of all people to commit that murder?

Lucas sees it all. The whole Earth, buried under a large sheet of ice. All white. Some species who think they have the right to do it take over humanity.

'And what's going to happen to us?', Carla asks. 'It'll be like we never existed, like nothing important ever happened.'

As if she read his mind.

Carla suddenly needs reassurance. She is not the strong policewoman anymore. She is just one of the humans who got kicked out of their comfort zone. Far away. But luckily, she is not alone.

'Are you afraid to die?'

Lucas would laugh under other circumstances, but that gesture seems to have left him. 'Not anymore', he says, stoically. How could he be afraid? He was told that he is dead. And he can very well believe it, after all he can only rely on the words and his memories, and the last memory was him, falling...

'If we're both going to die tomorrow, I want you to know something.'

Lucas knows very well where conversations starting like this tend to go. It feels as if all of this is happening to someone else. Not him. No, it can't be happening to him. He is just an examiner, inside a cold body lying on a bed. He is not himself, hasn't been for a while.

Carla supports herself on her elbows. She knows if she waited for a little longer, she'd lose her courage. She lets the words flow out. What's the best time for being irresponsible? The world might end tomorrow.

The world might end tomorrow. She didn't think it would be an encouraging thought. 'I'm sorry we didn't meet under better circumstances.' She looks into his eyes. She does not feel shame or regret anything she says and she's surprised by that. With every word she feels lighter. Free. 'Maybe if... things had turned out differently...'

She knows she is not meant to say this. She is not meant to look at him like that, not now, maybe if reality were normal, this could happen a month after they have met, but reality is not normal, so she has to say it now.

Lucas cannot believe his ears. He gets up as well, meeting Carla's gaze, questions in his ocean blue eyes.

He knows what Carla means. And that she knows it is too early. But they might only have a few hours.

He does not hesitate long to grab the opportunity life has given him in these desparate hours. It's been a while since he has been so grateful. He leans closer to Carla to figure out how serious she is, but she does not back away. She moves closer to him, and their lips touch before their minds can even process what's happening.

Cold. Unsettlingly cold. It does not discourage her from continuing, though. She recognizes the force that keeps her going. She's felt this before, although not with this intensity.

No, she must not think of anything else now. She concentrates on the present, holding to it hard, as it's the only thing she has. The only thing she wants.

After a few seconds which feel much longer then a few seconds, they separate. 'Frozen. Your lips are like ice.', she says the first thing that comes to her mind. Surreal. Bizarre. How could this be happening. Thoughts chasing each other. She thinks of turning back. Then she does not. She decides to belive this is her last chance. Although she would not regret if it wasn't...

He is so lost. So special. She wants to show him the way. She wants to save him. All her emotions accelerate, maybe recognizing there is no time for them to grow slowly and carefully, as they normally would. The recognition flashes through her that she indeed needed somebody like this. For long she needed someone in her arms. Someone to talk to when everything felt wrong, someone to be able to touch in any way.

'I love you, Lucas.'

She knows these words were meant to be said much later, but she has no time. She saves them for a time when there will be peace and they can think about how to go on... IF they will be alive then. But for now she has to share everything that she feels now, and everything that she could feel in the future. Somehow they become the present, they become reality.

The silent, cold man embraces her, close, with intensity unknown even to himself. Carla feels her body waking up. Her body does not care about the world ending, it just wants what it wants. So she leans closer, content, wanting, snuggling, stroking the cold skin and making the blood flow through his veins again, with life. Lucas feels awake again, really awake, shaken up from the dark madness that's been chasing him the last weeks. Her body warms him, like magic, her fingers seem to bring back the lively warmth of his skin, despite the cold outside and the cold that was inside him. He lets go of his memories and lets her fire brush through him. He closes his eyes. Colours dance in front of his eyes. He's known her for such a short time and yet they seem to know exactly how to move together. They cling to each other, desperate, animalistic, yet sweet and soft and so close, so honest. There are no secrets to be held now. No plays, the ones that humans usually do, no responsiibilities. She does not care whether others hear her moan, she lets her voice out as she pleases. The goosebumps caused by Lucas's cold skin turn to goosebumps caused by the immense pleasure.

Nothing matters. Everything matters. We are going to die. It doesn't matter. Swimming against the stream.


End file.
